Klefki (Pokémon)
|} Klefki (Japanese: クレッフィ Cleffy) is a dual-type introduced in Generation VI. It is not known to evolve into or from any other Pokémon. Biology Klefki is a small, grayish-white Pokémon resembling a key ring with four keys on it. It has a spherical head with a white face and a small, pink oval on its forehead. Two black circles and a keyhole form its eyes and mouth. Below its head is its pink, teardrop-shaped body with a white marking in the middle. Extending from the top of its head is an appendage, which resembles an old-fashioned key with two wide, blunt teeth. A thin loop surrounds Klefki, and connects at either side of the "key". Hanging from the loop are various keys that this Pokémon has collected. It sneaks into homes and steals keys, taking a liking to master keys. If Klefki finds a key it likes, it will never release it. To threaten attackers, this Pokémon jingles its key collection. It inserts its key-shaped horn into chinks in metal, absorbing metal ions. It used to live in mines, but has begun to move into human settlements ever since the minerals that make up its diet became scarce. Klefki is the only Pokémon capable of learning . In the anime Major appearances Klefki debuted in Pikachu, What's This Key?, where it used its keys to help and his friends visit several worlds and realms. Klefki made its main series debut in Dreaming a Performer's Dream!, under the ownership of Monsieur Pierre. It usually holds onto s for Monsieur Pierre before they are awarded to Pokémon Performers. It has since made reappearances in several episodes involving Pokémon Showcases. Minor appearances A Klefki appeared in Volcanion and the Mechanical Marvel. Pokédex entries In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga A wild Klefki debuted in Gathering Klefki, which Grace had befriended. It helped her break free from her cells numerous times, and later helped free the Vaniville Town residents by stealing the keys of a sleeping and using them to open their cells. This Klefki later acquainted itself with and his friends, giving X Clemont's glasses and allowing him to deduce the location of Team Flare's base. He eventually set off without informing the others. Another wild Klefki appeared on in Scizor Defends. A Klefki appeared in PASM16 inside the Thrifty Megamart. In the Let's Play the Pokémon Card Game XY! manga A Klefki appeared in Let's Play the Pokémon Card Game XY!. In the TCG Game data NPC appearances * : Klefki runs the Rockin' Lock shop in Lively Town, where it will open treasure boxes for 150 Poké. Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} Game locations and , Lost Hotel, Friend Safari (Steel)}} ( )}} |} |} }} |} |} In side games |area=Infinite Ruins: Stage 2}} |area=Sandy Bazaar: Stage 18 Graucus Hall: Stage 473}} |area=Fairy Land: Ancient Stronghold (All Areas)}} |area=Area 03: Stage 04}} |} |} Stats Base stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By |Iron Defense|Steel|Status|—|—|15}} |Lock-On|Normal|Status|—|—|5}} |Switcheroo|Dark|Status|—|100|10|*}} |Thief|Dark|Physical|60|100|25}} By tutoring Side game data |- |} Evolution Sprites Trivia * Klefki is tied with and as the shortest Pokémon. Origin Klefki is based on a keychain, and possibly also the pagan tradition of blaming fairies for the loss of small objects such as shoes and keys. It may also be based on the superstition of carrying an iron charm to ward off fae mischief. Name origin Klefki is a combination of clef (French for key) or a corruption of kleptomaniac (in reference to its habit of collecting keys) and key. Cleffy is derived from clef (French for key). In other languages |fr=Trousselin|frmeaning=From and |es=Klefki|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Clavion|demeaning=From |it=Klefki|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=클레피 Keullepi|komeaning=Transliteration of its Japanese name |zh_yue=鎖圈兒 Sóhyūnyìh|zh_yuemeaning=From and |zh_cmn=鑰圈兒 Yàoquānér|zh_cmnmeaning=From and |hi=क्लेफकी Klefki|himeaning=Transcription of English name |ru=Клефки Klefki|rumeaning=Transliteration of English name }} External links |} de:Clavion es:Klefki fr:Trousselin it:Klefki ja:クレッフィ zh:钥圈儿